1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type electric vehicle including an electric motor as a drive source.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric motorcycle which uses an electric motor as a drive source includes a receptacle for charging a battery. When the battery is charged, a charging plug which is provided at an end portion of a cable which extends from a charger is connected to the receptacle.
As an electric motorcycle of this type, there is a known electric motorcycle in which an opening is provided in a rear surface of a front cover provided between a foot rest and a front wheel and which extends in a vertical direction, and a receptacle (a feeding portion) for charging the battery is provided in a position which is exposed by the opening (for example, refer to Taiwanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 201102284).
When an electric motorcycle of this type is charged, the vehicle needs to be fixed in place. Then, a stand provided on the vehicle is rotated downwards to fix the vehicle. Thereafter, a lid is opened to expose the receptacle, and the charging plug is fitted in the receptacle.
In the electric motorcycle described in Taiwanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 201102284, since the receptacle is provided in the cover which is provided in front of the legs of the occupant who is seated on a seat, the charging is easy.
However, being different from an electric four-wheeled vehicle, an electric motorcycle is light in weight. Because of this, when a force is applied to the vehicle as a result of the charging plug being fitted in the receptacle, there is a concern that the vehicle may move.